pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style)
Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Ariel Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Prince Eric TomFace.PNG|Tom Cat Jr. as Flounder Pero.jpg|Pero as Sebastian Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Spot Helperman as King Triton.jpeg|Spot Helperman as King Triton Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Ursula E.t.alien.jpg|E.T. and Alien as Flotsam and Jetsam.jpeg|Alien as Flotsam and Jetsam Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Harold the Seahorse Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Grimsby Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Chef Louis Dug as Max the Sheepdog.jpeg|Dug as Max the Sheepdog Catnip.jpg|Catnip as Ursula as Vanessa Uncle-scrooge-mcduck-36749825-1440-900.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as The Priest Tanya-1-.PNG|Tanya Mousekewitz, Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham, Mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg|Mrs. Brisby, Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca, Fawn-deer-bonkers-95.4.jpg|Fawn Deer and Giselle as Ariel's Sisters.jpeg|Giselle as Ariel's Sisters Mukadender.jpg|Mukadender as Glut the Shark Giant Ninja Dragon as The Storm.jpeg|Giant Ninja Dragon as The Storm Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Ursula's Grotto Bertie the Car as The Ride.jpeg|Bertie the Car as The Ride Crows,.jpeg|Crows, Bats,.jpeg|Bats, Hobgoblins,.jpeg|Hobgoblins, Creature Crabs,.jpeg|Creature Crabs, Velociraptors,.jpeg|Velociraptors and The Flying Monkeys as Scuttle's Ran.jpeg|the Flying Monkeys as Scuttle's Ran Velokron - ultra series.png|Velokron as Giant Ursula Blue's Clues Characters,.jpeg|Blue's Clues Characters, Barney & Friends Characters as Under the Sea.jpeg|Barney and Friends Characters, Tots TV Characters,.jpeg|Tots TV Characters and Teletubbies Characters,.jpeg|Teletubbies Characters as Under the Sea Birds as Kiss the Girl.jpeg|The Birds as Kiss the Girl Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Thomas O'Malley movie spoof's of "The Little Mermaid" Cast *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Prince Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Ursula - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Flounder - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Sebastian - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *King Triton - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Ariel's Sisters Played By: **Aquata - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) **Andrina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) **Arista - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) **Attina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) **Adella - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) **Alana - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Harold the Seahorse - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Flotsam & Jetsam - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) and Alien (Alien) *Grimsby - Matthias (Redwall) *Max - Dug (Up) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Dodos (Ice Age), Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Various Toons "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" *Sailors during Storm - Rudolph (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Gremlins and Critters, Brain (Inspector Gadget), Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo), Winnie the Pooh, Elephants (Goliath II), Tookie (George of the Jungle), Hoggle (Labyrinth), Rover Dangerfield, Wildebeests (The Lion King), Hunter Dogs (Bambi), Meeko (Pocahontas), Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters and Figaro & Cleo (Pinocchio) *The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo), Rita (Animaniacs) and Nanny (Count Duckula) *Ursula as Vanessa - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Glut the Shark - Mukadender (Ultraman Taro) *The Storm - Giant Ninja Dragon (The Magic Serpent) *Under the Sea - Blue's Clues Characters, Barney and Friends Characters, Tots TV Characters and Teletubbies Characters *Ursula's Grotto - Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *The Ride - Bertie the Car (Thomas & Friends) *Kiss the Girl - The Birds (Rio) *Scuttle's Ran - Crows (The Birds), Bats (Jumanji), Hobgoblins, Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Velociraptors (Dinosaur) and the Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Giant Ursula - Velokron (Ultraman Ace) *Hanuman as itself Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production